My Whole New World
by chocomint0512
Summary: For her, he is her new world. For him, she is his new world.


My name is Chu Ga Eul. I'm just an ordinary high school girl. I live with my parents. Our house is not big, but enough to embrace the warmth of my family. My father works as an accountant for almost 20 years. He is a very loyal employee knowing the fact that he works for the same company that long. My mother is a very good house wife. Even only the three of us, but depending only in my father salary is not enough.

Did you know how expensive living cost in Korea nowadays? And my education fee is not accounted yet. And imagine this; I'm going to college. So yes, we do really need to save some money. And forgetting about college is not an option. Education is number one for my parents. So in order to help them and help myself, I work in a porridge shop with my best friend since diaper, Geum Jan Di. We are in the same school since kindergarten up to high school. But one incident forces us to separate.

Jan Di saves someone's live at the most elite high school in Korea and makes her called as Wonder Woman. She is all over the news. And one day she received this scholarship from that school. I believe they don't want this kind of news spread more than this. So, she has to entering that school and left me all alone in our old high school. And the journey is begun.

Her life starts to complicate with the existence of the four rich chaebol who called themselves F4. But it's not only her life that getting complicated with this F4. I also join this journey with her. The journey implicates so many aspects in our life. We are dealing with meaning of the friendship itself. How we can support to one and another in any condition. Imagine how hard for her when she has to face love triangle between Goo Jun Pyo and Yoon Ji Hoo. And once she can settle her heart to the one and only Goo Jun Pyo, she still has to face Madam Kang, Jun Pyo's mother, and the evil plans prepared to get rid of her from Jun Pyo's life.

Well, Jan Di struggle with her love life and I… also have my own problem which is also complicated. I assign myself to a mission impossible. Make the one and only dangerously-handsome-Korea-potter-prodigy-with-dea dly-dimple-smile-self-proclaimed-cold-blooded Casanova believe in love. Try to tell me that I'm not crazy and that is a not-so-hard mission to complete because since day one I met him, I know I'm crazy. Crazy enough to fall for him and assign that mission to my precious self.

But I see the different side of him. Can you imagine how sweet he can be when he saw me crying like a child in the street? How he comfort me in his studio. How he takes me to a saloon, then to a boutique and finally he helped me to get sweet-revenge to my so-called boy friend. How he touch my heart with his music and his words in front of a lot of people. I should keep in mind that it's all only pretence and nothing real. But the stubborn heart of me tells differently. This is the start of my full of tears struggle in love. To the worst part, not only he asks me for a date and then he flirt to all girls, he offers me to his father. But once again my heart won over my mind. As stupid as it sound, I follow him to his studio and found him in his drunken state plus I still help him get inside his studio.

But that night, I see the real So Yi Jeong. He is someone who afraid of love. He is afraid that he might hurt people he loved. So he closes himself from love. I can't help myself to get drawn to him more. I try so many things. I try to learn pottery, the only world that can make him be the real himself, in order to get to know about him. But, as if my love life is not complicated enough, it bring me to his first love. And one day he openly tells me the story when his first love disappears from his life. Then I found myself searching the message that his first love want to tell him years ago.

When I found it, I rush to him and drag him to the message. That's when I see him broken to pieces. But I can see that he grown up from that and I am happy for him. Even I try to let him go, he not let me go that easily. He asks me to wait for him. Wait for him to become a better potter and a better person.

Well, since I am crazy enough from the beginning, I agree to wait for him. I wait until one day he comes to me and return for good. From where I stand today, I have no regret at all. Yes, I got hurt in the process. The journey is hard and full of rocks, but to see the result I have today, I am the happiest girl in Korea because I have him, the ex-Casanova in my heart. Mission impossible is not impossible at all. I can see my world turn up side down since I met him. But what can I do now? Since the beginning I know that So Yi Jeong is my whole new world.

-o0o-

My name is So Yi Jeong. I'm the grandson of the Woo Song museum's owner. One day I will inherit the museum and run it. I love pottery very much. Pottery is the only thing that can keep my mind stay in its place. I never proud of my family. Where should I start? Oh right, parents. My mother is pathetic. She tries too hard to attract my father's attention which is not successful. This only brings her to a very desperate state and become suicidal. My father is a womanizer. He never love my mother so in order to get rid of her he plays with so many younger women, even girls on the same age of me. Maybe sometime in the future, he will really succeed judging by my mother condition lately. And my elder brother. He is a free man because he succeeds to run away from his responsibility as the So heir and left me all alone.

You think I can stand to that condition? I might be crazy already and put myself in a hospital if not because of pottery and my three best friends since diapers, Goo Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo and Song Woo Bin. We always stick together. Play, school, sports…basically everything. Well when it comes to girls, Song Woo Bin is my partner in crime. He is the Don Juan and I am the Casanova. Perfect combination.

We have a perfect life until one day we cross our path with a commoner named Geum Jan Di who received full scholarship from our high school. This is where all begin. The love triangle among my own best friend, the help we get from Jun He noona until the hard things that comes after that from the scary Jun Pyo's mother. But that is not everything. It's Chu Ga Eul. I should've run for my life after our first meeting. She is an innocent type girl. The type I hate the most, the type that will only bring you headache and trouble.

But something about her makes me keep drawn to her. Oh I remember clearly when she defends her friends and storm out from my studio. That is the very first time my charm is not working. It hurt my pride actually, but she manages to dig inside me and bring out the different side of me. I'm not a person who will care if a girl cries in the street because sometimes I contribute in that kind of situation. But when I saw her cry that day, I found myself approaching her.

I helped her to revenge to his jerk boy friend in a club. I should've realized that I'm digging my own grave that day. Because since that day, she is the last person I want to see crying especially because of me. I'm a person who lack of love. My parents are so selfish so they only think about themselves. I'm incapable of giving love. I'm afraid that in the end, I'm the one who hurt her. So I have to break her heart. I treat her bad…very bad that day. I know she cry because of me but that will be the last time she cry because of me. Call me jerk, harsh, stupid or anything but note this, I never…ever proud of that.

But I don't understand her. She is so stubborn. She digs inside my life deeper and then she give me the answer of my deepest question that I kept in my heart. My first love. I know she is with my brother now and I see them both happy. But the question is still roaming in my heart for years. Until that morning, I saw the message she wants to say to me.

That is the very first time I put my mask off. I cry…I cry so hard because of my stupidity. This is the first time I feel so weak. I have no more strength. I lost my first love because of my own fault. But that morning, I see her cry with me, not because of me. I really want to ask her why she wastes her precious tears with me. The great Chu Ga Eul who stands by my side at my most vulnerable state, crying with me. She is the only one person who has done so much for me and I caused a lot of pain for her.

After that day I gather myself again and ready to talk to her about our relationship. But she shocked me by saying that she gives up on me already. When I heard that I really want to pull her to my embrace, I want to stop her for saying that, I want to say that I'm not letting her go. But all I can do is frozen on my spot as she walks away from me. My knees turn to jelly. My heart is aching… and the pain is more than when I lost my first love. I can't breathe.

One thing I know is; she already does her best for me and it's my turn to do my best to get her back. I wait for a few days so we both can calm ourselves. When the day comes, I took her to my favorite place, the kiln. It's the place where I can let myself calm. And I need to stay calm, because I know that what I'm going to do know is not easy for me. That day at the kiln, I said to her that I'm leaving…I'm leaving to pursue my dream and learning from the best, but I left her my promise. I promise her to be the better potter; the better person…just for her. I left her my heart.

I know she will wait for me. I know that she already give her heart to me long time before I realize my feeling to her. This time I have no plan to disappoint her. I have no plan to let her go…ever again. Because since the day we met, Chu Ga Eul is my whole new world.

END


End file.
